Qunari's Threesome
by Kickberry
Summary: Inquisitor Mahanon finds confusion in his thoughts on both Cassandra – girlfriend – and the Iron Bull's nightly rituals.


Mahanon Lavellan was the famous elvish Inquisitor. Known for his many deeds, he did them all with a group of trusted allies. He had eyes for one, Cassandra Pentaghast, a fine woman hailing from Nevarra. Over the course of many adventures, the two hooked up. All was going well until one addition to their ranks changed interests.

Times have changed, Cassandra along with it. She fawned over this new member, the Iron Bull, with fervor. She still considered herself Mahanon's lover; the other didn't seem to agree as their nightly rituals drastically altered to his distaste.

"What's wrong, boss? Why'd you stop?"

Mahanon lowered his hand that gripped several pieces of paper. He glanced at the one who gave the question: The Iron Bull - a known, pansexual Qunari. "I'm just contemplating on whether or not this is the right poem to read out loud. Cassandra would be lecturing me about it like a den mother if she wasn't under you right now."

"I'm also not deaf." The woman's lovely voice mixed with a multitude of pants and gasps. "That phrase will cost you dearly, my love."

"Isn't this enough punishment?"

Mahanon mumbled this phrase on purpose. He didn't want to hear his girlfriend's scorn. It was enough to see her, a gorgeous woman, writhe underneath Bull's huge, metallic figure as the two had sex on an inn's tawdry bed . Her peach skin and dark hair strands were sheen from sweat. Even when her body - a slim and built temple - was forged from many battles, she still quaked and screeched as a huge penis rammed into her pussy. With slender arms, she hugged Bull's neck and continued to take his blows in their missionary pose.

The elf was disturbed, more envious since he could never make her act with such euphoria. It was mind-boggling to see anyone make her breasts sway around like peaches stuck to a stormstruck tree. Few men were like Bull, a Qunarian gifted with a monstrous form. Every piece of his muscles were solid, sculptured meat. His strengths was not only found in battle, but also amongst people - his deep voice and confidence attracted the pining of many. Cassandra was one, which was why she wanted these threesomes to happen.

Most of these arrangements did not present Mahanon with much most of those times, he sat on a chair without clothes - naked from neck down to crotch. Although his own physique was impressive, the elf was left out of the sex again. Bull was all Cassandra needed to reach her desired orgasms. The culprit was mostly the Qunarian's penis, a breeding tool worthy of his moniker. Mahanon always felt emasculated by the sight of this phallus at work, to see something pleasure his lover better than his smaller pecker could ever do.

"Oh, harder, harder! Wait, not too hard!"

Bull tried to match the demands, adjust the speed of his thrusts. Cassandra moved her hips to meet them, help his thick meat reach deep into her cervix. From his perspective, Mahanon could see small bumps protrude from her stomach when the dick rammed into her. The well-endowed Qunarian had already surpassed the normal threshold.

"Hmph, you're a feisty one." Bull slowed down. Cassandra whimpered, thought this ended. He only paused long enough to put her feet on top of his shoulders. He pushed up to hover his head above hers, look into her eyes as he plunged his dick back into her swollen, blushing snatch. "If you can't decide, I'll decide for you."

Mahanon could see the twinkle in his lover's eyes; the woman was obviously smitten by the assertive phrase. This may have been foreplay for the next part: Bull smashing his hips into Cassandra's. His new position allowed him to dig deep, make the belly bumps ever more apparent. All his partner did was squirm and squeal - act in a manner befitting of a mate bred well. The bed creaked from the motions; Mahanon almost hoped it would break in half so the two would fall.

But the bedding held. Bull never broke his rhythm, not even when he bent over to suckle on the woman's titties. The owner let out a hysterical cry and arched her back, a wild display of her reaching an orgasm. Previous ones had already drenched the mattress, clear sticky fluids. White strands mixed with this flooding; Mahanon was more astonished than concerned to see this much pre-cum secrete from the penis.

"Come on Boss, keep reading those poems as I fuck her brains out. You need to do your part in this too."

Mahanon looked down to see his own meat had reached full erection, a length far fewer inches than the one Bull put to good use. He chose not to reply, not when he could see the sex partners had reached a frenzy part of intercourse.

"Bull, bull, it's going so deep!"

"Is it?" The Qunari continued to wail the pussy hard, slap his flesh against hers - create thunderclaps all around the room. He also moved forward to fuck her on his heels, push her legs back so they floated next to her head. The witness was sure Bull intended to impregnate her; all the semen would just pool into her womb.

Cassandra didn't seem to care. She continued to make noise that would breach the walls, the very floor below to let the denizens hear how well she was bred by the Qunari. She clenched the bed sheets and wrapped legs around her lover's waist. "Cum already, you bastard! Cum!"

This wild, uncharacteristic quote made Bull pull out. His Human lover quivered before a fresh pint of liquid spilled out of her vagina. She took in deep breaths, then squeaked, "Wh-why did you stop? I thought we would reach the peak together."

"I think we need a different pose for that." Bull got off of the bed. The tree trunk that was his erect penis bounced from the motion, wiggled when it came to a stop. Even from a distance, Mahanon could smell its raw scent - feel its influence create a buzz in his head.

Cassandra watched her recent mate round to the other side, eyes filled with anticipation. When he stopped, the Qunari flipped her over with little effort. Like a ragdoll, she rebounded onto her stomach. She groaned when the well-endowed man slid hands up her built thighs, up to her plump ass to spread the cheeks apart.

"We'll be done here soon, Boss. Make sure to take care of yourself too."

The elvish Inquisitor took the hint, grabbed his penis and started to pump it. At the same time, the Qunari strongman jammed his big dick back into the hole. The receiver buried her face into the bed, let out a long groan into the sheets. Her body rocked with the motions, restarted breeding in this new pose.

From his angle, Mahanon could see his mate's skin ripple when it made contact with Bull's hips. He banished his initial comfort to take in the sight of a bigger, muscular beast ravish his chosen woman.

"Do you like this now? Good, keep watching."

The Qunari pulled on his lover's arms like horse reigns. This also forced her face off of the bed. Mahanon saw it all: her face scrunched from immense pain and pleasure. After more blows met her pelvis, she started to scream like a wild animal. The longtime lovemaking had eroded away at her sense of decency; she lost all touch with the persona many had come to admire outside of the bedroom.

The sight of this broken Cassandra wasn't new to the elf; she's only ever been like this with the powerful Bull. Mahanon always felt mixed about this reaction. This time, he couldn't look away. He watched her dumbfounded face and flopping breasts with newfound fascination.

Without releasing his cock, Mahanon stood up. He walked around to a different side of the bed. This new angle allowed him to see the nude bodies collide into each other. Only the female Human could barely handle it; her legs shook like one demon-possessed. The rest of her body was prone, too small and frail for breaking away from the taller Qunari's hold.

As the sex resumed, the elf's grip on his penis intensified. So turned on by this view, he stroke with vigor greater than the times he had bred an actual vagina. It took a few more pumps before he reached the peak of ejaculation, fired ropes of white cream from his piss hole. This mess landed on the bodies of the mating pair.

"You finally made it!" Bull grinned. He didn't seem aware - or care - that his wild thrusts had put his partner into a half-coma state - eyes drooping and mouth drooling. The recovering Mahanon also found it interesting to see the Qunari's melon balls smack into the woman's fine ass. "Now it's my turn. I hope you're ready as well."

Only groans and puffs escaped Cassandra's lips. These instinctual answers seemed enough for Bull to go hard, wreck the pussy with his womb slayer. The female Human shrieked every time a bump formed in her stomach. The loudest noise - something foreign and inhuman - she made happened after the entire length of the cock squeezed into her hole. She twitched and wiggled; spoke with incoherent words. All attempts in communication ended when loud squirting came from the inside of her body. Droplets leaked out of the filled vagina; the Iron Bull had finally ejaculated.

The cum deposit was huge. Mahanon knew this when he saw large globs of babymaking formula drip from the inseminated snatch. By then, the partners had drenched the bed more than any rainfall could in the same time period. The pair did not move for a long while; the elf Inquisitor didn't mind since he was used to this playing out from moonrise until dawn.

"I'm a little sad that you have such a capable woman as yours." Bull slid his cock out of the pussy. Cassandra's still body fell as well. He had to push against her buttocks to free the rest, get the penis head out with a mighty pop. "She is strong in bed as she is in a hunt. She should have been with us when we slayed that dragon."

Mahanon found it amusing to see a small river of semen spill out of the ravaged meat pocket. At this point, he adjusted to the situation, especially when he agreed with Cassandra's terms for this arrangement. He also settled for the fact that he was better off being the poem reader to keep things peaceful in his relationships rather than lash out like a resentful bastard.

"But Inquisitor, I think it's time we address _your_ troubles."

The elven loner snapped to attention. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you feel uncertain about our agreement." Bull motioned his head towards the unconscious Cassandra. "It may be fine for her. You clearly don't voice much opinion since your task is always to be the peacekeeper."

Mahanon didn't plan to confirm this. When he was about to disagree - gently say this is not the case, the big-dicked Qunari took one step towards the elf. His giant schlong swayed along, hardly lost an inch of its erection - not one of its bulging veins softened.

"So Inquisitor, would you like to handle this just as she had?" Bull placed hands on the elf's slender shoulders. His dick lifted high enough to touch the smaller, elvish pecker. Like a kiss, a tingle vibrated down the flesh. "For one night, I'll show you what it's like to love from both ends."

Mahanon felt dizzy with new emotions, couldn't say for sure if he was going to accept. Yet, when his eyes met Bull's bright orbs, his own cock recovered its stiffness. He continued his inner debate on whether or not to accept this invitation that would create a whole new (possibly fulfilling) sensation.

* * *

A/N: The last part is supposed to be both a joke and accurate, in the sense that the player always had the choice to have sex with the strong bullman.


End file.
